Captain Toby Hill
Captain Toby Hill'' was a US Army helicopter pilot who made a single appearance in the Season 7 episode of M*A*S*H titled "An Eye For a Tooth". The part of Toby Hill was played by actor Peter Palmer. About Toby Hill Approaching the MASH in his chopper, Captain Toby Hill is forced to execute an emergency landing just beside the mess tent as the casualty he is carrying has woken up in flight and is struggling to get off. Greeting the aircraft on arrival to do triage, Margaret tells Hill that is the best flying she has ever seen. She recognizes him as a pilot featured in Stars and Stripes with over 300 casualties flown out in combat. Hill modestly tells her, "315 as of last week, but who's counting." Margaret can't stop swooning over what she calls "a bona fide hero", until Hawkeye pulls her away. Later, while showering in the shower tent, Hill tells the person in the next stall that he is spending a couple of days resting at the 4077th and would appreciate some advice on which nurse to date, not realizing that the person is Father Mulcahy! When he is put right, he sheepishly introduces himself and when Mulcahy recognizes him as a hero, he seems rather doubtful. Asked why he seems troubled, Hill replies that "Lately I've been getting the feeling that I'm not doing my job so much for the men as I am for all the glory that goes along with it the promotions, the medals, the fame." Mulcahy is curious about how many promotions he has had but Hill is reluctant to tell him. Finally, he lets loose that he has had two promotions in the last 6 months, from 2nd Lieutenant to Captain. Mulcahy, who has just been passed over for promotion, is aghast! While lunching with Potter in the mess tent, Hill seems attracted to Margaret. He asks Potter if it is true that Margaret is a divorcee. "Brand spanking new," Potter replies. "The best kind," Hill observes. But Potter advises him to lay off because Margaret is still a bit "gun-shy". Hill complies but gets dragged into a prank planted by Winchester on behalf of Hawkeye and B.J. which embarrasses Margaret. Towards the end of the episode, Father Mulcahy brings Hill news that he is, once again, needed for a medevac. However his counterweight and good-luck charm, the mannequin "Little Mac" has been torn up by Margaret as the result of yet another prank between the doctors and Margaret. Superstitious and worried, he prepares for his flight, his first without his good-luck charm. However Mulcahy offers to ride on one of his panniers as a counterweight. He tells Hill not to worry: "What could be luckier than carrying a priest?" Hill's captain's insignia can be seen on his cap and also on the right lapel of his shirt. On his left lapel, he wears the crossed rifles of the Infantry branch of service. The Army Aviation branch did not come into existence until after the Korean War, so presumably servicemen who qualified as pilots continued to wear the insignia of whatever branch of service they came from. Category:M*A*S*H television series characters Category:Notable characters Category:Visitors and Patients